Faded Memory
by Lozzle
Summary: Yet another R&D Fic. I know there are a lot, but I just wanted to write a little something. Danielle wakes up after the accident, the last 7 months gone from her memory...
1. Tear's Don't Fall, They Crash Around Me

Ronnie sat beside the hospital bed holding Danielle's hand, praying, begging, and willing for her to wake. Her thoughts were drifting all over the place, should she continue to talk to her daughter? She wasn't sure what else she could say; it was like she had run out of words. Danielle had been lying here for days now, although the nurses were insistent that they call Danielle's next of kin, Ronnie could be persuasive if she wanted; she was after all Danielle's mother, and after quite a bit of debating the nurse conceded; she had after all been there, and came in with Danielle, and the similarities between them were clear, it was agreed that Ronnie would contact Andy; yet here she was, three days later and still she had not been anywhere near the phone. She had been sat with her daughter in this hospital room, refusing to let anybody else in and see her, Stacey and Roxy had been waiting outside, every now and again one of them would leave to shower and sleep, but Ronnie, well she only left to use the bathroom. Roxy had bought her a change of clothes the night the accident happened: she had been in them ever since. As she sat, her head on the bed beside Danielle, she felt that she was being selfish, but this was her daughter, that little girl she thought dead. Nobody was going to interrupt them, not her sister, not Danielle's friend, and certainly not Danielle's father. This was their little bubble, Ronnie had told Danielle everything, and all she wanted to know was that Danielle had heard her, and that she would wake up, though then the peace would be disturbed, and Ronnie would have to deal with what she had said to her poor little girl. Ronnie was certainly grateful for all that her adoptive family had done for her, they had bought her up right, and she had good manners, a genuinely nice person; and had given her good sense to go out into the world with. Now though, Ronnie wanted her back; it was as though they had 'borrowed' her for a while. As crude as that thought was, now was the time that Ronnie could begin her life again and finally put her past to rest, just Ronnie and Danielle, they did not need anybody else.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Danielle began to stir, her eyes began to open, and as they did, all she could see was blurry shapes, there was light, '_am I dead?' _ Was her first thought, a sudden pain in her side quickly reassured her that she was very much alive, as things became more focused she tried to figure out where on earth she was. Relying on her senses to tell her, she could hear beeping, and murmuring above her, though she could not quite figure out what was being said. She could smell antiseptic, and felt the rough sheets of the bed she was lying in. Sure enough, she began to focus more she was in a hospital. '_How on earth did I get here?' _ She felt somebody's hand in hers, and she turned her head to the woman beside her who was speaking.

"Danielle? Can you hear me?" Ronnie called out for a nurse, and continued to watch as Danielle awoke. Danielle still lay there, staring blankly at Ronnie. She had seen her somewhere before, but where from. Was she some kind of distant relative? Surely not, if she was in the hospital her Dad would be by her side, then who on earth was she? Her face was so familiar to Danielle it was frustrating, all she wanted to do was call out, who are you, and where the hell am I? Yet, all she could manage, or at least what was heard was a groan it would seem that she couldn't quite get her words out. The door opened, and a doctor came through, smiling down at Danielle, he introduced himself as Doctor Kimmy, and began to take a look at Danille asking her all kinds of questions.

"Okay, Danielle, can you remember what happened?" Ronnie looked on expectantly, waiting for an answer, but all Danielle could do was shake her head. 'Danielle, you were in a car accident.'

"Car accident? What do you mean, but I can't have been."

"What do you mean, 'can't have been' Danielle?"

"I was on the train, I was going to...to London." Danielle was struggling to figure out how she got from the train to, well the hospital. The doctor pulled a face, and Ronnie remained rooted to the spot as she processed this information.

"Danielle, what's the last thing you remember?" Asked the doctor, taking down some notes on her chart.

"The train, I'd just got on a train..." she trailed off, looking around frantically. "Where's my Dad, if I was in an accident then surely he'd be here?" Danielle was becoming erratic, and the doctor glanced at Ronnie, who looked suitably embarrassed.

"Okay, Danielle, its ok. You are in London, in hospital; can you just tell me one more thing Danielle, what is the date?" Ronnie looked fearful as Danielle responded,

"October first 2008." Ronnie closed her eyes and sighed; that was seven months ago, did this mean Danielle had forgotten about her? All the encounters between them, she looked up at the doctor, who motioned for them to step outside.

"Miss Mitchell, can I please have a word with you outside now." His tone was quite harsh, which Ronnie had expected but now what was she going to say? As they left the room Danielle lay there looking at the ceiling, she knew that name 'Mitchell...' A nurse was taking notes about Danielle's condition, but she barely noticed, she was struggling to remember, she _knew_ the name and the face but she could not think where from, it was beginning to worry her. She absent-mindedly grabbed for the locket as she often did when she was scared or nervous, but it was not there. "Nurse..." she asked ever so lightly.

Outside, the Doctor looked at Ronnie directly in the eye "Who are you" he demanded of her.

Ronnie glanced in the window and swallowed, she would have to tell the truth, or she was sure that they would call the police. "I am Danielle's mother, her birth mother. She was adopted and I only recently found out. The Doctor looked at her unsure how to proceed, this woman had been by Danielle's side ever since the accident, he should call the police, but she clearly was not here to harm his patient in any way.

"I would like for you to wait here, you are not to go into my patient's room until I have spoken to her. As she is over eighteen it is down to her whether to permit you to visit, but until then please go and wait in the visitor's room." Ronnie opened her mouth to argue but knew it would be fruitless, she nodded, three days of very little sleep began to take their toll, and she turned to leave: but not without taking one last glance at her little girl. As she walked away, tears, the tears that had been threatening to fall from the moment her daughter woke up, the moment her daughter could not remember her, began to fall thick and fast, and Ronnie let them.


	2. The End Of Nothing

**A/N: Hey guys, instalment 2 for you. Hope you enjoy, sorry if it is slightly OOC, I do have things ready for this story but if there is any ideas that people want to bat around, then go ahead! I hope to update a chapter a day, but I have ALOT on atm, got to hand in my dissertation proposal for next year, and am spending my days either on set filming or editing! As well as preparing for my travels in the summer! Hehe, read, enjoy and review!!**

The Doctor went back into Danielle's room, to help her gather her bearings. He sighed as he walked in, he had seen this many times somebody waking up and having no idea where they were. Many lost much more than a few months, but in this particular case it seemed that these last few months had been very poignant in this young girl's life. He smiled as he walked towards Danielle, how to word it, she was sure to have many questions and there was nobody there, well besides the woman who claimed to be her mother, who could answer them. He knew that morally he was doing the right thing, but was it right to keep the two of them apart? She clearly cared for the girl anybody could see that, and their similarities Did she even know that this woman was her adopted mother? Perhaps there was some kind of sixth sense about these things, Danielle was clearly not a native of London, her accent dictated that, surely meaning that if the hospital were to get in contact with her next of kin, then it would take a long time to get there? This was all presupposed, but he would have to talk to her, each patient was different, and he had seen a lot of things, but even he had to admit that this case was unique, how on earth could he word that question? These thoughts, racing around his brain, he saw Danielle who was holding a locket, and staring intently at the contents, as he neared her bedside, she continued to stare at the picture, her eyes brimming with tears as she simply said "She's my mother..." Doctor Kimmy looked down at Danielle, he smiled and sighed again, well at least that is one question answered, only an endless stream to come.

Ronnie wandered blindly into the visitor room, as the tears ran down her face, and clouded her vision. Both Stacey and Roxy were there, and as she walked in they immediately sprang t their feet. "What's going on? Is Danielle alright?!" the frantic call from Stacey. Ronnie numbly sat down on the uninviting plastic green chair, and put her head in her hands. "Ronnie!" Stacey yelled, but after receiving a glare from Roxy, she shook her head, "I'll go and see for myself than shall I, it's about poxy time!" With that, she stalked out to try and find her best friend. Roxy knelt before her, and taking Ronnie's hands in hers, Roxy tried to quietly talk to her sister, she wanted to take care of her, just as Ronnie had done for Roxy all these years.

"Ron, what's happened? Is Danielle ok?" Ronnie lifted her head to look at her sister, she nodded that yes Danielle was ok, but continued to cry. "Then what is it Ron, you can tell me, you know that, c'mon Ron!" Ronnie looked her sister in the eye, whilst fighting back the tears she answered

"She doesn't know me. She's forgotten. She's my daughter Rox and she doesn't even know who I am!" With that, she fell against her sister, who lifted herself up, and onto the chair beside Ronnie, she let her sister put all her weight upon her, and Roxy rubbed Ronnie's back, reassuring her that all was going to be ok, all the while pondering the veracity of her statement.

Stacey half walked, half ran down the halls to find her best friend. '_Thanks to that bleeding Ronnie Mitchell, I don't even know if my best friend is dead or alive!_' These thoughts propelled her down the halls, towards Danielle's private room, where a nurse had just left. As Stacey went to put her hand on the door handle, the nurse touched her arm, "Excuse me, but are you an approved visitor?" she enquired of the apparent stranger

"Well I'm 'er best mate so I'm gonna go with yea" Stacey fumed, how dare this woman assume that she was some stranger.

"I'm sorry but I really must check with the patient and her Doctor before I let anybody in the room, please wait out her a moment." Stacey hovered in the doorway as the nurse went into the room. A few moments later, she reappeared, "I'm sorry but Miss Jones Doctor says that you are not allowed to enter at the moment" Stacey looked stunned, she looked at the nurse, but wasn't going to give up that easily; she took a quick dash into the room before anybody else could do anything.

"Dan, Dan it's me Stace, are you alright, Dan?" Stacey looked expectantly at Danielle, who looked if anything scared of Stacey. The nurse came in, apologising profusely and dragging Stacey out of the room, all the while threatening her with security, "What are you on about? What's going on with my best mate?" Stacey was getting angrier by the second, mostly because she was scared for her best friend, what was going on? The nurse looked sympathetically to Stacey, and motioned for her to follow the nurse. As they walked around the corner, the nurse hushed her voice, and peered around the corner to ensure they were not disturbed.

"I can't discuss details with non-family members, but Danielle is strengthening all the time; she awoke about fifteen minutes ago, she's having some trouble recalling some events."

"Whadd'ya mean 'having trouble recallin' some events?" As she said this, the pager the nurse was wearing began to beep, and she began to back away from Stacey.

"I'm sorry, I've said too much already, if you want to know more you will have to talk to her family." The nurse disappeared around the corner, Stacey stood there for a moment, hesitant and then turned on her heel and began to march back to the visitors room.

Inside her room, Danielle lay back clutching her locket, barely listening to the Doctor, though she was very aware that she should be. After some initial waiting, Danielle had stopped crying and was just waiting for the time when she could see her mum again "I'm sure you must have a thousand questions..." Danielle nodded vaguely, drifting off to a dream world. '_She was here! Here by my side, so that must mean that she knows. Whatever happened, she must have heard about it, and found me. She was here the whole time...the WHOLE time. I found my birth mum and I...'_ Her thoughts suddenly changed, yes she HAD found her birth mother, but how. '_I found my birth mother and I don't even remember it, she must have accepted me or I would not be here, unless she rejected me and then felt guilty? I have to see her. I have too, I have to remember.'_ Pulling herself from her reverie, she composed herself enough to hear the Doctor as he asked "Is there anybody you would like to see? I believe the girl who interrupted just then is a friend of yours...?" He smiled questioningly, but there was only one person Danielle really wanted to see now.

"I don't remember that girl, I can't place her, and I don't know who she is." Danielle felt saddened by the thought that there was somebody here who cared for her, or that is what she hoped, but she could not remember that person, to Danielle, she was a stranger.

"Is there anybody else you would like to see?" He asked, knowingly, and was not at all shocked y the response.

"The...the woman, Veronica Mitchell...is she still, I mean can I, is she allowed to...? Danielle trailed off a list of unfinished sentences, but the doctor just chuckled lightly, nodded at Danielle, and began to walk to the door,

"I'll go get her for you."

Ronnie was still lain in her sisters arms, the tears had dried up a little, but she was still there, like a small child just staring in an almost comatose state at the door. '_A few minutes ago, all I wanted was my baby girl to wake up, now all I want is for her to know who I am. She must know me, she has the locket, I know I don't look the same as when I was fourteen, but surely it should spark some recognition.' _ She lay there in this state, clinging onto Roxy as if her life depended on it, right now she needed her sister to be there for her, whatever happened, she hoped that they could put aside their differences, that they would be Ronnie and Roxy again, in fact what she really wanted was to be Ronnie, Roxy and Danielle. Things would be so much better, if only she knew what her little girl were feeling right now, if she could be the mum she always wanted to be. Was this the chance Ronnie could have to wipe the slate clean? The chance to put the last seven months behind her and start a fresh with Danielle, be the mother that Danielle had clearly come to Walford to find. Ronnie glanced up as she heard footsteps coming towards the room, these thoughts seem to plant themselves in her head, the only way to wipe the slate clean and to start afresh was to forget about the past, but Ronnie couldn't lie to her daughter...could she?


	3. London Calling

**A/N: I apologise for some of the spelling errors and the like last night, I had been up since 5:30 am filming and did not read it as closely as I perhaps should! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it is gearing up slowly but surely! Please enjoy!**

"_Tickets please!" The conductor came walking down the carriage, looked to Danielle who was sitting alone, leaning against the window, dreaming about what it would be like when she finally got to meet her birth mother. She was full of anticipation, and fear, but that good kind of fear. This was something she had to do, she had not told her father about it, and she felt it may insult her mother's memory if he knew. Danielle felt a little guilty, but she had a right to know where she came from; and she may be a little naive, but she was not a stupid girl. Though she wanted her birth mother to welcome her with open arms, and her hopes were sky high that this would happen, there was still that chance that she would not; statistics were not on Danielle's side. After all, the woman gave her up for adoption...but she was so young, Danielle clutched at her locket again, she clicked it open, and smiled down at the picture staring back at her. Veronica Mitchell, Danielle had looked at it so often, it was as though the memory was burned into her brain, yet every now and then, she would forget; her memory would become almost fuzzy somehow and she would have to look at it again and remind herself. "Excuse me miss" Danielle looked up at the elderly conductor smiling down at her "have you got a ticket love?" Danielle rooted around in her bag, and there it was, a one way ticket to Kings Cross. "London, ay? Going anywhere in particular?" The conductor made idle conversation as he clipped her ticket. 'Home' was her first thought, but perhaps that was tempting fate a little too much, so she opted for the safe answer, no follow up questions, so she could be alone with her thoughts._

"_To see some family, needed a change of pace..." The conductor handed her the ticket, and wished her luck and continued on down the carriage. Soon after, the drinks cart came down the aisle, Danielle bought herself a small coffee, and settled down to watch the rest of her journey. London was calling, this was the first day of the rest of Danielle's life, come what may; whether she was accepted or rejected, of course there was the possibility that her mother was no longer even living in Walford. All she had to go on was the name Veronica Mitchell, and a pub The Queen Victoria, who knows where she was going to end up. Danielle's phone began to vibrate in her bag, she looked down, it was her Dad calling, probably to make sure she was having a good journey, she smiled and answered her phone, and then...and then...what? _

This was it. Try as she might, Danielle could not remember any more, she got on the train, and then a blank. A God Damn blank, what happened, the Doctor had said something about it being April, where on earth were these past seven months? Danielle tried once more, the train, the ticket, the coffee, the phone call and...NOTHING! Danielle let out a frustrated sound, she hoped that her mother was still here, and was hoping that she could fill in some of the blanks for her. As she sat back and imagined again what it would be like with her birth mother, a frightening thought occurred to her, how on earth was she supposed to act around her? What did she call her? Had she known long, was Danielle even the same person she was when she left for London that day? Looking around her for some kind of clue, there was nothing; she seemed to have no personal affects around her. She knew that...Veronica? Mum? V? Whatever she was to Danielle, had not been home so she would not have been able to bring anything, but what about other people? There were some flowers and fruit; how cliché she thought, who needs fruit for Goodness sake? She'd been comatose for three days it's not as though was suddenly going to wake up with a hankering for some bleeding grapes. Danielle lay there in amongst her own blank thoughts, she didn't even know where she lived, she was a mystery to herself, and how long was it going to take for her to get some answers, would she ever get her memory back? Who knew, Danielle lay back, and listened to the beeps of her machines and let her imagination take over, the scenarios she had imagined time and time again about meeting her birth mum, they may not be memories, but for now they were all she had; and she lay back, and let them wash over her, hoping that at least one of them could ring some semblance of truth.

The Doctor came into the visitor's room where Roxy and Ronnie had been sat; he gave a reassuring smile to Ronnie, and asked her to accompany him outside. Ronnie was not sure if this was a good or bad thing, but her sister gave her a reassuring smile, and squeeze of her hand, but just as she rose from her seat, another figure burst in to the room. "I want a word with you" were the words from Stacey Slater's mouth; her eyes narrowed as the met the watery blue ones of Ronnie. "What's goin' on with Danielle? You're meant to be her family ain't ya? They way you been acting, you better start behavin' like it. You have been with her for three days and you've told us nothin'. Spill" Ronnie looked at the doctor, and then at Stacey. She went to move past her and out into the hall with the Doctor, but doubled back on herself exploding at Stacey unable to hold her emotions in anymore.

"You know what Stacey? Danielle is my daughter, and I love her and I want to look after her. I have told you nothing the last few days because there has been nothing to tell. Yes, maybe I was a little selfish, but I had just found out that this...girl was my daughter. The daughter that I had been led to believe was dead, so you know what, I apologise Stacey. I'm sorry for wanting to have the chance to be a mum for the first time in my life. If you had given me the opportunity, then I am sure I would have told you what was going on: but I barely even know myself. I don't know what this...this grudge you have against me is about Stacey Slater, because you aren't exactly perfect are you? Let me have this. Let me have my daughter, just for a little while. I am going to be there for her, be the mum she wants me to be. Maybe you should start being the great friend to her that you claim to be." With that, Ronnie marched out of the room with a slight feeling of guilt that Stacey was on the receiving end of one of her rants, all the feelings that had been bottled up finally came spilling out, but at least it made Ronnie feel better, well, a little bit anyway. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Ronnie stepped into the hall and turned to face the Doctor.

"Miss Mitchell – "

"Please, call me Ronnie." Doctor Kimmy chuckled lightly but corrected himself.

"Ronnie, your daughter has what we call Post-Traumatic amnesia; an accident of this calibre often causes this kind of memory loss, and it seems she has lost around seven months of memory meaning she has 'Retrograde Amnesia', in simple terms this is the inability to recall long term events. This can be hard to come to terms with, both for you and for her, but you must be patient and answer any questions you may have. Now, as I understand it, the two of you have only recently forged a relationship?" Ronnie nodded, this in essence was true, okay it was not the greatest relationship in the world but yes, it was recent. "Okay, well it may be difficult for you, but you are the only one here who she recognises, and so the only one who can see her at this present time. I know this is difficult, but your daughter may never recall the past events, or they could come back to her very quickly; or even somewhere in between. With this kind of injury, it is difficult to tell; each patient is unique, and so what you can do for her, is to try and establish a normal routine, try not to upset her, work with her in order to help her recover. For now though, she wants to see you." As she walked away the Doctor called after her "Oh and Ronnie...be careful" with that, he walked away. _'Be careful?' what was that supposed to mean? The walk to Danielle's room was not far, but to Ronnie it seemed miles, on the one hand she wanted to get there but on the other what was she going to say? Perhaps she should just go in there, take her home and pretend that all was well, heck it worked for Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell in 'Overboard.' _Life though, was not a movie this was reality she was going to have to be extremely tactful, there was no knowing what to do or say until Danielle asked the questions. Reaching for the handle and stepping into the room, Ronnie plastered a smile on her face and walked towards her daughter.

"Hey Dani, how are you feeling...?"


	4. The Chance

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, short chapter for now really sorry :( hoping that this still interests people, hopefully might get a bit of drama soon and maybe a bit more R&D chatting, this is still a lot of inner thoughts....I do like my inner thoughts! Sorry for delay in updating been very busy, but may have an insight into Danielle's memory loss problem thanks to my friend Jack Daniel's ;p enjoy this chapter, and review if you like!**

Ronnie walked into the room, and sat beside Danielle and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's me, Mu, er, Ronnie. How are you feeling?"

"Ronnie?" Danielle whispered, and she smiled to herself; _'Yes, that sounds good. Ronnie but she almost said that it's mum...oh my, it is going to be a long process...'_

'_What a fool.' Ronnie thought to herself as she sat at Danielle's bedside, 'she called me Mum once, and that was whilst struggling for her life, only she knows how she feels now.' _Ronnie mentally kicked herself for letting this slip out, as much as she wanted Danielle to feel comfortable enough, to perhaps one day refer to her as 'Mum' this was not the time; as far as Danielle was concerned, she was just the cold heartless woman who gave her up as a baby, yet had she not lost the past seven months, Ronnie felt that this was probably still the perception she would have had. "So...how are you feeling hmm?" _'How are you feeling?! Oh, she's just Dandy Ronnie, been in a coma for three days after having been hit by a car, she's going to get up and do a little dance any minute now.' _Danielle let the corners of her lips rise for a little bit before answering.

"Well, the medication they have me on is strong, so I have a little pain in my side, but other than that I feel light headed...whether that is down to losing seven months of memory or just the medication I don't know." _'Wow where did that come from, I'm not the type to blurt things out, or say anything really to people I barely know._ Ronnie chuckled lightly, knowing that this Danielle did not know Ronnie as the 'Ice Queen' who had said those awful things. Would Danielle need to know? She could not tell her daughter of the things she said, she could not put her through that hurt again. As she thought these things, she felt a lump come to her throat, this was her fault; her fault her little girl was lying in this hospital bed, Danielle was in pain because of her. Yet, it seems this physical pain would have been nothing to the mental anguish Ronnie was sure she had bestowed upon Danielle in the intervening months. She was going to make it right, she was not sure how, but she would. Taking a deep breath, she brought up the subject of the crash, unsure what memories it may or may not evoke in Danielle.

"Well, you got hit quite badly by that car, I'm sure some of the light headedness can be put down to that." Danielle bowed her head slightly; she had no recollection of the accident and was not sure that she wanted to know about it. However, before she could think of anything else to say, Ronnie was at her side tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I am so sorry baby, please believe me. I want to be everything you want me to be and, if we hadn't had..."

"Hadn't what?" Danielle was worried now, _'Oh no, what happened, did I do something? I must have upset her somehow, and I don't even know how! What a fantastic start to this relationship, not that it is a start for her, she knows, she knows everything. All the good and the bad of the last months, and now I have to re-learn all of it. This is not fair; I just want to know what I have done or maybe what Ronnie has done, I have to know."_ Ronnie continued to sob into Danielle's bed linen, and Danielle gingerly pulled her hand from Ronnie's grip and placed it on her back, comforting her mother. In one respect if felt like the most natural thing in the world, like she had known this woman all her life; after all, she had her blood running through her veins. Yet at the same time it felt odd, the woman she had known as her 'other' mum, a woman, whom until an hour ago she had known to exist only in a picture and Danielle's own thoughts was here, crying by her bedside. Ronnie snapped her head up, Danielle was comforting her, _'I don't deserve that' she thought, I don't deserve her forgiveness, not now, not like this. _ Ronnie shuffled away from Danielle's hand, fought back the tears and looked her daughter in the eyes. Danielle was confused; Ronnie had just pulled away from her, _'why? Did she pull away from me, what did I do.' Danielle's thoughts running through her head a mile a minute, she looked straight at Ronnie, who in turn was looking at her in the eye. Danielle just let Ronnie continue. 'I can ask questions later' she thought, for now they don't matter to me, just being here, with her feels good. It feels right.'_

"We had a fight. You ran off." _'Well, that's true. We did. She does not need to know what about just yet. I need to get her home, this can't be done here.' _"The fight was all my fault and I am so, terribly sorry." She put her hand on Danielle's leg, and continued to look at Danielle in the eye, trying to read her expression, what was her daughter thinking, trying to read her, but Ronnie could not do this, this was something that she would learn how to do, it would take time, but Ronnie was determined. Composing herself once more, Ronnie continued, "We had a fight, you ran off and when I eventually caught up to you, you turned to me, and the car, neither of us saw it until it was too late,that Janine flaming Butcher, I could kill her. The way she came around the corner, and it hit you, there was nothing anyone could do, my poor baby, my little A...Danielle." _This was not Amy. Amy is Danielle. They are the same entity. To me, Amy is my niece and Danielle is my daughter.' _Ronnie could not help but smile at that small thought, it was as though the realisation had just hit her. This girl lying in front of her, this was that baby whom she had held for all of two hours all those years ago, and here she was a fully grown woman. Ronnie was finally going to get the thing she had wished for, for so many years. It was Roald Dahl who posed the question 'what happened to the little boy who got everything he wished for? He lived happily ever after.' Yet so many others offer the warning, 'be careful what you wish for.' The Doctor was right, Ronnie was going to have to be very careful, but right now she did not care, she was the happiest mum in the world. That's right, she was a mum and she wanted everyone to know it. Yet in that little bubble of happiness Ronnie didn't see the tall figure walk past Danielle's room and peer into the window, with an evil glint in his eye.

**A/N: Yes, Danielle will get up and do that dance right after she enjoys that bunch of grapes she has been craving hehe! Hope you liked!**


End file.
